ndpfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Christianity and the NDP-CCF
Leaders *J.S. Woodsworth - Federal CCF Leader and Founder *Robert Connell - BC NDP leader, *Tommy Douglas - NDP Leader, Saskatchewan Premier & Sask NDP Leader, Methodist Priest *Lorne Calvert - Saskatchewan Premier & Sask NDP Leader *Lorraine Michael - Newfoundland & Labrador NDP Leader 2006-present , Catholic Nun *Lloyd Stinson - Manitoba CCF Leader / CCF Organizer NDP/CCF Continually Runs the Most Christian Ministers/Preists as Candidates. Federal Candidates 1935 -''' 11 CCF, 6 Reconcilation Party, 2 Social Credit, 1 Liberal, 1 Conservative HORRICKS, Henry Magee ; Calgary West ; Clergyman *WOODSWORTH, James Shaver ; Winnipeg North Centre, Methodist Minister KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg South Centre, Clergyman ELLIOTT, M. Stanley ; Danforth, Clergyman CONNOR, James Gerald ; Perth, Clergyman NICHOLSON, Alexander Malcolm ; Mackenzie, Saskatchewan, Clergyman STADE, Armand Daniel ; Maple Creek, Saskatchwan, Clergyman HAMILTON, Hill ; North Battleford, Sask Clergyman *Douglas, Thomas Clement ; Weyburn, Saskatchewan, Clergyman MACKAY, Edward Woodford ; Yale, BC, Minister WHYTE, Olive Jane ; Essex West, Ontario, Missionary '''1939 Bi Election - 1 URM 1940 -''' 7 CCF, 1 NaGov, 1 URM, 1 Liberal, 1 Social Credit *NICHOLSON, Alexander Malcolm ; Mackenzie, Saskatchewan, Clergyman BORGFORD, Helgi I.S. ; Halifax, Clergyman *WOODSWORTH, James Shaver ; Winnipeg North Centre, Methodist Minister KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Springfield, Manitoba, Clergyman MATTHEWS, James Herbert ; Kootenay East, Clergyman KELLOWAY, Warwick Freeman ; Calgary East, Clergyman *Douglas, Thomas Clement ; Weyburn, Saskatchewan, Clergyman '''1942 Bi Election - 1 CCF *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Manitoba, Clergyman 1945 -''' 9 CCF, 2 Independant, 1 Social Credit, 1 P.C., 1 FLabour, 1Liberal *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister STINSON, Lloyd Cleworth ; Winnipeg South Centre, Minister MCTAVISH, Robert Lorne ; Ontario, Ontario, Minister CRESSWELL, Arthur Eric ; Simcoe South, Ontario, Minister NICHOLSON, John William Angus ; Queens-Lunenburg, Nova Scotia, Clergyman BENT, Murray A. ; Pictou, Nova Scotia, Clergyman BATH, James Robert ; York-Sunbury, New Brunswick, Clergyman *MATTHEWS, James Herbert ; Kootenay East, Clergyman BAILEY, Edgar James ; Lisgar, Manitoba, Chaplain '1949 -' 6 CCF, 1 Liberal, 1 Social Credit KELLOWAY, Warwick Freeman ; Calgary East, Clergyman MATTHEWS, James Herbert ; Kooteney East, Clergyman PETERS, John Robert ; Huron-Perth, Clergyman PETURSSON, Philip M. ; Norquay, Manitoba, Minister *KNOWLES, Stanley ; WInnipeg North Centre, Minister JAMES, William Ernest Stanl ; Norfolk, Ontario, Minister '''1950 Bi Election - 1 CCF NICHOLSON, J.W.A. ; Halifax, Clergyman 1953 -''' 5 Social Credit, 2CCF, 1 Liberal *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Clergyman JAMES, William E.S. ; Norfolk, Ontario, Clergyman '''1954 Bi Election - 1 Liberal 1957 -''' 5 Social Credit, 1 CCF, 1 Liberal *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Clergyman '1958 -' 5 Social Credit, 1 CCF, 1 Liberal KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Clergyman '1962 -' 10 Social Credit, 2 NDP, 1 Liberal *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister MUNDY, William B. ; Kootenay East, Clergyman '1963 -' 9 SC, 2 NDP, 2 Liberal, 1 Independant *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister LEITCH, Don S. ; Humboldt-Melford-Tisdale, Saskatchwan, Minister '''1964 Bi Election - 1 NDP MACKAY, Harry ; Nippising, Minister 1965 -''' 9 NDP, 3 Liberals, 3 P.C, 2 Social Credit > PETURSSON, Philip ; Winnipeg South Centre, Minister *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister WOOLLARD, Keith , Peel, Minister SMITH, William , York East, Minister SMILLIE, Ben ; Saskatchewan, Minister WRIGHT, Robert ; Welland, Clergyman BOLTON, Kenneth ; Middlesex East, Clergyman STIRLING, Donald V. ; Carleton, Clergyman BUSH, Allan Frederick ; Peace River, Clergyman '1968 -' 10 NDP, 3 PC, 2 Liberal, 1 Independant, 1 Social Credit HEAP, Daniel J. ; Spadina, Priest SLY, Douglas M. ; Thunder Bay, Clergyman WRIGHT, Robert ; Welland, Clergyman HILBORN, John ; Oxford, Clergyman WOOD, John D.M. ; Kent-Essex, Clergyman MOATS, Harvey H. ; Kenora Rainy River, Clergyman WHITTAKER, Barry P. ; Elgin, Clergyman NELSON, Eric ; Bruce, Clergyman *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister WOLLARD, Keith ; Peel South, Minister '1972 -' 6 NDP, 6 Liberal, 2 PC, 1 Social Credit, 1 Independant, 2 Unknowns BUSBY, David ; Peel South, Clergyman BOLTON, Kenneth C. ; London East, Clergyman HOUSTON, Ken ; Marquette, Manitoba, Clergyman DUFF, Don ; Churchill, Clergyman *Douglas,T.C. Tommy ; Nanaimo-Cowichan-the Islands, Minister *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister '1974 -' 4 NDP, 2 PC, 1 Independant *Hogan, Andy ; Cape Breton-East Richmond, Catholic Priest BUSBY, David ; Mississauga, Clergyman *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister *Douglas,T.C. Tommy ; Nanaimo-Cowichan-the Islands, Minister '''1978 Bi Election - 1 NDP DE MESTRAL, Claude ; Westmount, Quebec, Clergyman 1979 -''' 9 NDP, 5 PC, 3 Liberal, 1 Social Credit, 1 Independant WRIGHT, Robert ; Welland, Clergyman LAVOIE, Raymond ; Langelier, Roman Catholic Priest *Blakie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Birds Hill, Clergyman *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister *Hogan, Andy ; Cape Breton-East Richmond, Roman Catholic Priest *Ogle, Bob ; Saskatoon East, Priest DAVIES, John ; Perth, Clergyman MANLY, Jim ; Cowichan-Malahat-the Islands, Minister DEMESTRAL, Claude ; Santi-Henri-Westmount, Clergyman '1980 -' 8 NDP, 5 PC, 2 Liberal, 1 Social Credit, 1 Independant Hogan, Andy ; Cape Breton-East Richmond, Roman Catholic Priest *Ogle, Bob ; Saskatoon East, Priest MACKENZIE, Randy ; Assinabola, Saskatchewan, Minister *KNOWLES, Stanley Howard ; Winnipeg North Centre, Minister *MANLY, Jim ; Cowichan-Malahat-the Islands, Minister *Blakie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Birds Hill, Clergyman FERRIER, Bill ; Timmins-Chapleau WRIGHT, Robert ; Welland, Clergyman '''1981 Bi Election - 1 NDP *Heap, Dan ; Spadina, Priest/City Alderman 1983 Bi Election - 1 NDP DeMarsh, Roy ; Central Nova, Clergy 1984 -''' 7 NDP, 2 Libertarian, 2 Social Credit, 1 Liberal, 1 Rhino, 1 Independant *Heap, Dan ; Spadina, Priest JOHANNSON, Robert ; Winnipeg-Assiniboine, Minister CLAY, Colin ; Saskatoon East, Minister CHRISTIE, James Taylor ; Verchesres, Quebec, Clergyman *Blakie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Birds Hill, Clergyman *MANLY, Jim ; Cowichan-Malahat-the Islands, Minister NEWELL, Philip ; Hamilton West, Chaplain '1988 -' 4 NDP, 3 PC, 3 Christian Heritage Party, 1 Liberal, 1 Social Credit, 1 Independant LOPER, Brant ; Don Valley East, Minister MAJOR, Bill ; Sudbury, Minister *Blaikie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Transcona, Clergyman *Heap, Dan ; Trinity-Spadina, Priest '''1990 Bi Election - 1 Social Credit 1993 -''' 5 Reform, 3 NDP, 3 Christian Heritage, 1 Liberal, 1 Abolitionist, 3 Independant, 1PC *Blaikie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Transcona, Clergyman HIRD, Cathy ; Bruce-Grey, Minister KING, Leslie ; Lisgar-Marquette, Manitoba, Minister '''1996 Bi Election - 1 Independant 1997 -''' 5 NDP, 2 Christian Heritage, 1 Reform MCNEE, Sandra ; London West, Chaplain GAGNON, David ; Ottawa-Vanier, Chaplain CAPPUCCINO, Fred ; Glengarry-Prescott-Russell, Clergyman *Blaikie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Transcona, Minister DIETRICH, Phyllis ; Sault Saint Marie, Clergy, United Church '2000 -' 5 Canadian Alliance, 2 NDP, 1 Marijuana Party, 1 Canadian Action Party BARCLAY, Susan ; Kenora-Rainy River, Anglican Priest *Blaikie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Transcona, Minister '''2002 by-election 1 NDP *Bill Phipps - Calgary Southwest, Moderate of the United Church of Canada, Reverend 2004 -''' 7 NDP, 4 CHP, 2 Marijuana, 1 Green Susan MacAlpine-Gillis ; Dartmouth-Cole Harbour, United Church Minister SAGAR, Margaret E. ; North Nova, Minister *Blaikie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Transcona, Minister *Tony Martin ; Sault Saint Marie, former Minister BARCLAY, Susan ; Kenora, Anglican Priest Des McGrath ; Random-Burin-St.George, Newfoundland, Clergyman NOBLE, Jason S. ; Richmond-Arthabaska, youth pastoral '''2006 SAGAR, Margaret E. ; North Nova, Minister *Blaikie, Bill ; Winnipeg-Transcona, Minister *Tony Martin ; Sault Saint Marie, former Minister British Columbia NDP-CCF Candidates Alberta NDP-CCF Candidates Saskatchewan NDP-CCF Candidates *Mark Wartman, Saskatchewan NDP MLA Regina Qu'Appelle Valley 1999-present *Brenda Curtis, Saskatchewan NDP candidate for Humboldt in the 2006/7 provincial election Manitoba NDP-CCF Candidates *Rev.Doug Martindale - Manitoba NDP MLA 1988-now for the Burrows Ontario NDP-CCF Candidates Rev. HAWKES, Brent - 1995 Ontario NDP Candidate, Priest Metropolitian Church, Gay Marriage Advocate MARTIN, Tony Ontario NDP MPP Sault Saint Marie 1990-2003, NDP MP 2004+ Minister BREWIN, Andrew - NDP MP 1962-1979 Greenwood, Ontario NDP Leadership Candidate ; Christian Socialist Author/Lawyer ALLEN, Richard Alexander - NDP MPP 1982-1995, Chrisitan Socialist Author YOUNG, Fred Matthews - Ontario NDP MPP 1963-1981 Yorkview, Ontario NDP Leadership Candidate ; United Church Minister DRAINVILLE, Dennis Paul - Ontario NDP MPP 1990-1993by ; Anglican Priest TEMPLE, William Horace - Pastor, Ontario CCF MPP for High Park 1948-1951 Rev. Cheri DiNovo - NDP Candidate in 2006 Parkdale-High Park byelection, Revenend for Howard Park United Church, Advocate for Same-Sex Marriage Rev. Dr.Vicki Obedkoff - NDP Candidate in 1999 Provincial Election for Etobicoke-Lakeshore New Brunswick NDP-CCF Candidates *Roger Duguay - Catholic Priest, NB NDP Candidate in 2006 Provincial Election for Miramichi Bay-Neguac Nova Scotia NDP-CCF Candidates -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Prominant Christian Members BC NDP-CCF CONNELL, Robert BC CCF Leader 1933-1937, Anglican Minister (Expelled by the far left of the party) MATTHEWS, James Herbert ; Kootenay East, Clergyman MP45-49 MANLY, Jim ; Cowichan-Malahat-the Islands, Minister 80-88 Saskatchwan NDP-CCF DOUGLAS, Thomas Clement - N.D.P. Founder, Federal Leader, & Premier of Saskatchewan, Baptist Minister MP1935-1945, 1962by-1968, 1969by-1979, Premier Saskatchewan 1944-1961, NICHOLSON, Alexander Malcolm ; Mackenzie, Saskatchewan, Clergyman/Farmer MP 1940-1945-1949, 1953-1957-1958 OGLE, Bob ; Saskatoon East, Priest MP 79-84 CALVERT, Lorne - Premier of Saskatchewan 2001-now Manitoba NDP-CCF WOODSWORTH, James Shaver - CCF Leader 1932-1942, Methodist Minister KNOWLES, Stanley H. United Church/Baptist Minister, CCF/NDP MP (Longest Siting CCF/NDP Politician) MP 1942by-1958, 1962-1984 BLAIKIE, Bill NDP MP Winnipeg-Transcona 1979-now, United Church Minister ONTARIO NDP-CCF HEAP, Dan ; Trinity-Spadina, Priest 1981by-1993 MARTIN, Tony Ontario NDP MPP Sault Saint Marie 1990-2003, NDP MP 2004+ Minister BREWIN, Andrew - NDP MP 1962-1979 Greenwood, Ontario NDP Leadership Candidate ; Christian Socialist Author/Lawyer ALLEN, Richard Alexander - NDP MPP 1982-1995, Chrisitan Socialist Author YOUNG, Fred Matthews - Ontario NDP MPP 1963-1981 Yorkview, Ontario NDP Leadership Candidate ; United Church Minister DRAINVILLE, Dennis Paul - Ontario NDP MPP 1990-1993by ; Anglican Priest Rev. HAWKES, Brent - 1995 Ontario NDP Candidate, Priest Metropolitian Church, Gay Marriage Advocate TEMPLE, William Horace - Pastor, Ontario CCF MPP for High Park 1948-1951 Rev. Susan Eagle - United Church Minister & London City Councillor Quebec NPD-FCC FatherCULLINARE, Eugene, Roman Catholic Priest, prominant CCF Member & organizer in 30's & 40's Nova Scotia NDP-CCF HOGAN, Andy, NDP MP Cape Breton-East Richmond 1974-1980, Roman Catholic Priest MERCER, William T. United Church Minister, Cape Breton East Candidate 1937 provincial election PEI NDP-CCF ORGAN, Arthur Minister of Bedeque United Church, organizer, co-founder CCF PEI